Un encuentro sexual ¿equivocado?
by LScarlet
Summary: Lucy vive a cinco horas en tren de su casi novio. Quizás el hacer algo más alocado y salvaje de lo normal haga que todo se formalice así que Lucy se arma de valor y va a casa de él cargada de ropa sexy y una personalidad sexy pero cuando llega, Natsu no está. Gray le pide que se quede esa noche y se divierta con él en una discoteca famosa. ¿Debería aceptar? LEMON EXPLÍCITO. GRAYLU.


Hola chicos. La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que he escrito algo tan extenso. Estuve planteándome el dividirlo pero cuando estuvo escrito entero, me vi incapaz.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto. Es un GraLu poco normal. Contiene un lemon bastante explícito. Así que si sois sensibles a esta clase de lectura, os ruego que no lo leáis.

Si os gusta o no os preocupa leer esta clase de cosas, os invito a disfrutar de este fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima aunque la historia sí que es mía.

Dicho esto. Leed y amad el fic como lo amo yo *.*

* * *

**Un encuentro sexual ¿equivocado?**

Lucy terminó de meter la última prenda de ropa sexy que había encontrado en su armario. Sólo se había llevado ropa de ese estilo. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su tren salía en apenas media hora y aún tenía que ir a la estación.

El tema de que su casi novio viviese bastante lejos de ella, hacía que todo fuese mucho más complicado. Cada vez que uno de los dos quería ver al otro, tenía que coger un tren que tardaba cinco horas en llegar a su destino y, consecuentemente, no se podían ver todos los días. Pero eran dos adultos y muchos fines de semana estaban juntos, ya fuese en casa de uno o en casa del otro.

Aquel fin de semana no había avisado a Natsu de que iba pero recordaba que él le había dicho que seguramente estaría en casa pensando en ella. Ella miró su agenda y aunque los exámenes finales de la universidad se estaban acercando, no les prestó importancia y compró un billete.

Los viajes en el tren siempre se le hacían eternos pero solía pensar a quien iba a ver para que no fuese tan deprimente. Aquel fin de semana sería diferente. Lo había decidido cuando se había dispuesto a hacer la maleta. Nunca conseguía que Natsu quisiese pasar a algo más formal. Y Lucy pensó que quizás era porque no la veía como alguien con quien poder divertirse toda una vida en el ámbito de lo sexual. Ella no era virgen y ambos ya lo habían hecho pero sólo un par de veces y muy… muy a lo misionero. Había sido bueno pero no sensual, ni sexy ni siquiera había sido como para morirse.

Ella estaba dispuesta a divertirse en la cama con él pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de excitar lo suficiente a Natsu como para que él quisiese pasar más de una hora jugando con ella. Pero eso cambiaría este fin de semana. Lucy se había llevado toda la ropa sexy de la que disponía y había dejado la timidez y la cordura en casa. Este fin de semana sería la versión más salvaje de ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gray escuchó el timbre y miró el reloj. Estaba demasiado cansado, había llegado a las diez de la mañana y eran las siete. Quería dormir más. Como fuese algún tipo de publicidad, verían el poder de su ira por primera y última vez.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera fijarse en que iba en calzoncillos y la camisa de la noche anterior abierta.

Abrió la puerta y se fijó en la chica rubia que le miraba desde el umbral. ¿Esa era Lucy? No estaba como la recordaba. Llevaba una minifalda demasiado corta y una camiseta con mucho escote; todo eso sin contar con los tacones que calzaba. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? _No me jodas que Natsu no le ha dicho nada. Te voy a matar, maldito idiota. _Gray fue consciente entonces de que llevaba un buen rato mirando a Lucy sin decir nada. Tenía que decir algo.

\- Hola Lucy. ¿Pasas?

Mierda, su voz sonaba demasiado ronca por la borrachera de la noche anterior. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que ella pasase. Error. Cuando estuvo detrás de ella, fue aún más consciente de sus largas y preciosas piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy se giró para mirarle a la cara y se fijó en todo él. ¿Por qué demonios iba tan desvestido? ¿Y por qué estaba aún más bueno que en el instituto?

Lucy recordaba aquellos tiempos como si hubiesen sido ayer y no hacía tres años. Ellos tres iban al mismo instituto junto con más personas de las que ya apenas sabía nada. Cuando se separaron para ir a universidades distintas, Gray y Natsu habían ido a la misma y alquilado un piso compartido para ambos y ella se había tenido que ir a cinco horas de tren de ellos. Siempre habían sido tres amigos hasta que Natsu y ella habían empezado una cosa extraña entre ellos más allá de la amistad. Después de eso, la relación entre Gray y ella se había enfriado tanto que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era la risa de él.

\- He venido a pasar el fin de semana con Natsu.

\- ¿Y él lo sabía?

\- Pues no, pero me dijo que seguramente pasaría el finde aquí así que he querido darle una sorpresa.

\- Pues no está.

Gray se adelantó a ella y se dirigió a la cocina. No entendía que había pasado entre ellos pero ahora sentía como Lucy era una completa extraña. Ni siquiera la conocía ya. Empezó a hacerse un café y ni siquiera le preguntó a ella si quería uno. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía a una casi completa extraña en su casa, Natsu no estaba y ahora él tenía que encargarse de ella. Se giró y vió que no estaba. Dejó caer sin querer la taza llena al suelo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. La vió frente al ascensor esperando. Se acercó corriendo a ella y la obligó a mirarle cogiéndola del brazo.

\- No te vayas.

Mierda, había hablado sin pensar. No quería decir eso, ¿verdad? Lucy le miraba de una forma extraña. _Lo sé. Yo tampoco entiendo porque he dicho eso. Natsu no está aquí, deberías querer irte. Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?_

\- Es cierto que Natsu no está pero yo también puedo ser divertido.

\- Verás Gray… No creo que sea buena idea…

Gray aún la tenía cogida del brazo y este rozaba con el pecho desnudo de él. Lucy se quedó mirándole mientras sopesaba la idea. Ella y Gray juntos un fin de semana. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todo. Pero Lucy había decidido que aquellos dos días no sería la chica tímida y responsable. Quería divertirse. Quizás no pudiese hacerlo de la forma en que había esperado pero Gray siempre había sido famoso por su buen gusto a la hora de perder la cabeza en las mejores fiestas. Y ella quería gozar de esa fama por dos días. Y lo haría.

Le sonrió como la chica salvaje que ahora era y se dirigió a su casa cogida de la mano de él.

\- Más te vale hacer que me divierta mucho estos días o perderás el altar de fiestero en el que te tengo colocado.

Gray cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó demasiado a ella.

\- La pregunta es: ¿tienes ropa apropiada para salir con el rey de las fiestas?

\- Créeme cariño, ni tu podrás resistirte a mi cuando me vista para esta noche.

Gray dejó que la risa pudiese con él. ¿Cariño? ¿No poder resistirse a ella? Tenía una extraña sensación de que la Lucy que él recordaba del instituto, no estaba frente a él. Pero estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo. Quería comprobarlo.

\- Tengo que terminar una cosa, pero puedes tirarte en el sofá a ver la tele. A las once espero que estés lista para que vayamos a arrasar.

-.-.-.-.-

Gray se había puesto sus mejores pantalones oscuros con su mejor camisa negra. Aquella noche no dejaría que Lucy le sobrepasase. Al menos eso creía. Hasta que la vió. Maldita fuese aquella chica.

Jamás en su vida había visto nada semejante. ¿Desde cuándo tenía una diosa en su casa?

Lucy estaba frente a él. Llevaba un corsé negro con escote en forma de corazón que dejaba sus hombros desnudos. Muy muy apretado, quizás demasiado. Una falda negra de cuero con vuelo que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla con tanto tacón que tenía la sensación de que había crecido como quince centímetros. Su pelo estaba suelto pero lleno de rizos artificiales logrados con mucha paciencia y una plancha del pelo, seguramente. Sus ojos estaban pintados de negro logrando que su mirada fuese más penetrante y sus labios estaban teñidos de un rojo sangre.

Dios, estaba tan sexy que sentía como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella. Tenía un serio problema si tenía la intención de contenerse toda la noche.

Le ofreció su mano y ella la cogió encantada.

\- No deberías haberte puesto tan guapa y sexy.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No podrás disfrutar de la música y bailar tranquila sin que se te tiren encima todos los tíos.

\- Gray, tengo la intención de que tú te encargues de crear un aura de: dejadla en paz. Además, podría llegar a disfrutar al tener a todos los hombres del local detrás de mí.

_Yo no lo disfrutaría tanto. _Gray calló a sus pensamientos_. No puedes pensar así de la casi novia de tu mejor amigo. Joder, contente. _Pero Lucy estaba demasiado espléndida. Y le estaba matando el movimiento de su falda al andar. Demasiado sexy.

Cogieron un taxi y cuando llegaron, Lucy se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué era aquel local tan grande? Gray había cumplido con su palabra. La había llevado a la mejor discoteca de toda la ciudad. Costaba un riñón entrar pero él tenía contactos. Muchos contactos.

Lucy miró la cola asustada. Había por lo menos dos horas de espera para entrar. Ella se dirigió a la cola pero él agarró su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces, Gray?

\- Las personas como yo no esperan. Hola, Elfman.

Lucy se fijó en como el gran hombre quitaba la cinta roja y les dejaba pasar. ¿Qué clase de persona era Gray? Estaba estupefacta.

Entraron y todo era demasiado. Sintió como se empequeñecía. Era enorme, la pista de baile, la barra, las plantas de arriba… Todo. Todo era genial. Lucy empezó a pensar que no debería haberse dejado embaucar por Gray. No debería haber dejado que su cabeza creyese que podía ser alocada y salvaje. No debería…

\- Eres la chica perfecta para estar en un local así. No dejes que te intimide.

Gray la miraba con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo había sabido en que pensaba? _Lucy, tiene razón. Hazte con ello. Tú puedes ser tan sexy y tan cool como cualquiera de las personas que hay aquí. _

Miro a Gray con la autoestima por los cielos. Y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído.

\- ¿Qué te parece si probamos eso de bailar?

Se adelantó a él y se perdió de su vista. ¿Cómo había dejado que se le perdiera? Mierda. Fue buscando entre todas las personas. Pero no daba con ella. ¿Es que acaso había corrido para que él no fuese capaz de encontrarla? Maldita sea. No podía dejar que ningún indecente se le acercase. No estando tan condenadamente sexy y en estado salvaje. ¿Y si decidía hacer una locura e irse con cualquier tipo? _Joder, Lucy. ¿Dónde estás?_

Fue a la barra y se pidió un cubata. El camarero le dijo que una chica preciosa y rubia le había pedido uno y le había dicho que él lo pagaría. ¿Lucy había estado allí? ¡Mierda! Le preguntó hacia donde había ido y el muchacho señaló la pista de baile. _Olvídate de ella, Gray. Es mayorcita como para saber cuidarse de sí misma. Diviértete tú. _Y eso hizo. Si Lucy prefería estar con personas que no conocía antes que estar con él, allá ella.

Gray dejó que su encanto saliese. Dejó que la mejor parte de él se liberase y bailó. Algunas chicas se acercaban, como siempre. Pero ni siquiera era consciente de ellas. Cada noche bailaba hasta que la chica más guapa del local se acercaba a él. Lo que ocurría después era algo fácil de suponer.

Pasó el tiempo. Aquella noche no quiso beber más que dos cubatas. Sentía como el calor se apoderaba de él, cerró los ojos y sintió la música llenarle. Sintió como con cada nota, las pulsaciones se acoplaban más y más a la melodía. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue consciente de lo que tenía ante él. Lucy le miraba como si estuviese viendo algo increíble. Le miraba con una sonrisa y él se acercó a ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a bailar invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Lucy empezó a bailar delante de él. Con cada movimiento de su cintura, la falda volaba dejando entrever parte de sus muslos. El sudor caía de su frente y su cuello. Hacía calor. Quizás demasiada. Su maquillaje seguía intacto. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la música como había hecho él hacía poco. Los rizos botaban con cada salto que ella daba. Esos rizos que se estaban deshaciendo y se pegaban a su cuello por el sudor. Lucy levantó sus manos cogiendo todo su pelo encima de su cabeza y se movió de forma más lenta, más sensual. Soltó su cabello y movió la cabeza mientras sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados.

Aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco. Y notaba como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez. ¿Qué más daba todo? Quería que ella sintiese lo que le ocurría cuando la miraba bailar. Quería que ella también sintiera ese deseo incontrolable.

Se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su espalda poco encima de la cintura y la pegó a él. Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración agitada del otro en sus propios labios. Ella se agarró a la camisa de él mientras movían las caderas al unísono. Parecía como si no necesitasen más espacio que aquel. Él estaba caliente, en todos los sentidos y ella se sentía igual. Al sentir cómo estaba el cuerpo de él, ella misma sentía como esa zona palpitaba. Aquella sensación… Nunca había sentido nada como aquello. El calor, las pulsaciones aceleradas, el vibrar de la música en sus oídos, la mano de Gray acariciándole los hombros y tocando su pelo, el pecho de él fuerte bajo sus manos. Todo la abrumaba. Se sentía fuera de sí misma. Fuera de todo. Natsu… ¿Quién era esa persona? No sería importante si no lograba acordarse. Dejó que Gray mordiese el lóbulo de su oreja y que un suspiro escapase de sus labios. Era demasiado para ella pero no lo era para la nueva Lucy. No lo era para la que se había puesto un tanga de encaje y unas medias atadas con un liguero. Necesitaba besarle. Sus labios se rozaban y respiraban entre jadeos.

\- Quiero besarte, Lucy.

\- Hazlo.

\- Quiero hacértelo, Lucy.

\- Házmelo.

Gray no podía dejar de pensar en el millón de cosas que le haría. Pero no allí. Lucy era una princesa demasiado sexy, sensual y dulce como para hacérselo en el baño de una discoteca. Necesitaba llevarla a su cama, donde podría jugar con ella durante horas. La cogió de la mano y corrió hacia la salida. Había demasiadas personas que les impedían avanzar todo lo rápido que deseaban. Sentía la mano pequeña de ella entre la gran mano suya. La apretaba fuerte para que no se le escapase. Había un taxi esperándoles en la puerta y fue tan rápido que daba miedo. Llegaron a casa en nada de tiempo.

Gray sentía desesperación en el ascensor. No subía todo lo rápido que él deseaba y verla allí, ante él, con la respiración agitada y el movimiento de su pecho… Quería deshacerse de ese corsé que le estaba volviendo loco. Deslizar los dedos entre los cordones de aquella pieza y desabrocharlo. Levantarle la falda y… _Gray, deja de pensar en esas cosas o acabarás haciéndoselo en este mismo ascensor y no queremos eso._

Abrió la puerta y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, apoyó a Lucy contra la puerta e hizo aquello que deseaba, unió sus labios en un beso lleno de desesperación. Sus lenguas se rozaban y él jugaba con su pelo. Ella se separó un momento para jadear mientras él besaba su cuello. Sabía que le haría un chupetón. Quería hacérselo. Cogió sus piernas por la zona de la corva de la rodilla y la subió hasta estar rodeándole la cintura con ellas. La tenía en brazos pero sentía como si pesase menos que una pluma. Ella le besaba mientras él buscaba, más por intuición que por vista, su habitación. Cuando entraron, él la tiró a la cama. Verla tendida entre las sábanas negras fue como una tortura a su cuerpo. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa pero Lucy se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a él. No dijo nada, solo apartó las manos de él y mientras terminaba lo que él había empezado, fue besando cada milímetro del pecho de él. Gray sentía como su intimidad palpitaba deseosa de salir. Le dolía. Aquel pantalón era demasiado apretado y las manos de Lucy le estaban torturando. Pero él también sabía jugar. Mientras ella le torturaba a su manera, Gray deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su falda y la levantó dejando que sus dedos rozasen el encaje del tanga.

Gray la empujó para que se tumbase y se puso encima de ella con la camisa abierta. Mordió el labio inferior de Lucy a la vez que levantaba su falda. Descendió y cogió el tanga con los dientes. Lucy sintió palpitar demasiado fuerte esa zona al sentir la boca de él tan cerca. Pero él no se puso a jugar como a ella le hubiese gustado, simplemente le quitó la única prenda de ropa interior que llevaba con los dientes. Jamás la habían desvestido así, fue excitante.

Él deslizó los dedos entre los cordones que ataban su corsé y fue desatándolo poco a poco, mientras le daba pequeños y húmedos besos al cuello de ella. Le gustaba la sensación que sentía cada vez que ella suspiraba. Le gustaba besarla pero le gustó aún más cuando ese corsé pasó a formar parte de la historia. Verla con la falda levantada y el pecho desnudo fue demasiado para él. Sentía como aquel pantalón iba a explotar. Junto con su cordura.

Lucy fue consciente de la mezcla de dolor y excitación en el rostro de él y supuso que ocurría. Dejó que fuese él quien quedase bajo ella y acarició su pecho hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, el cual se entretuvo en desabrochar. Hasta que no escuchó como él jadeaba, no lo abrió. Cuando lo hizo, sintió como en su mano crecía, aun teniendo los boxers de por medio y también pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio por parte de él. Le miró a sus ojos oscuros. ¿Siempre había sido tan sexy? Mirarlo así hacía que tuviese la sensación de que era un animal salvaje al cual le habían dado la satisfacción de soltarle las cadenas con las que se contenía.

Gray la puso bajo él y cogió un pañuelo con la intención de atarla pero ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A cuántas has atado con ese pañuelo?

\- No tantas como piensas, no todas las mujeres dejan que las ates.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaré?

Él no tuvo tiempo para responder, ella le robó el pañuelo y le sonrió con malicia. Gray sabía lo que ella quería. No se iba a dejar, ¿o sí? Antes de que fuese consciente estaba atado al cabecero de la cama y ella le había quitado los pantalones. ¿Desde cuándo era Lucy tan alocada? Su corazón latía a cien por la antelación de lo que sabía que ocurriría. Lucy se entretuvo besando una y otra vez su cuello. ¿Cuántas marcas moradas había dejado ya en su cuello y su pecho? Había perdido la cuenta. Sentía cada partícula de su piel arder. Era consciente de cómo la lengua de Lucy iba descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Gray suspiró. _Dios, Lucy. Hazlo ya. _

Lucy actuó como si le hubiese oído. Descubrió su intimidad y la deslizó entre sus labios, arrancándole un jadeo de satisfacción a Gray. Jugó durante quien sabía cuánto tiempo mientras Gray intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre para poder empujar la cabeza de aquella maldita chica que le estaba volviendo loco. Con cada succión, con cada lametón, Gray sentía como se endurecía más y más. Sabía lo que deseaba pero no podía hacérselo atado como estaba y cuando Lucy se separó, él sintió una sensación de ansiedad. Era cruel.

\- Desátame Lucy.

\- No.

Gray no se había esperado esa respuesta. Creía que cuando se lo pidiese, ella accedería pero se lo había negado. ¿Ahora se suponía que debía dejar que ella jugase con él mientras se moría de ganas por hacerla gozar?

Lucy se montó a horcajadas encima de él y poco a poco fue dejando que su miembro entrase en ella. Fue lento. Agonizante para ambos pero ver la expresión de desesperación de Gray hacía que no fuese tan malo. Que fuese divertido. Cuando estuvo casi entero dentro de ella, empezó a moverse con suavidad, haciendo que sus senos botasen un poco. Gray no pudo soportar la visión que tenía frente a él y se vió obligado a cerrar los ojos.

\- Lucy, por favor. Desátame.

\- No.

\- Joder, Lucy.

Escuchó como la nombrada se reía. Se estaba quedando con él y no le gustaba. ¿Acaso quería probar a jugar de forma dura? Él era el mejor en eso.

Tiró con fuerza del pañuelo, rompiéndolo. Lucy se quedó asombrada o quizás asustada. No lo sabría definir. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él se incorporase y se tumbase encima de ella, metiéndose por completo dentro. Fue rudo, de un solo movimiento. Una de sus piernas se había quedado encima del hombro de él. No sabía que pudiese ser tan flexible. Se estremeció y dejó escapar un único jadeo al sentirle. Lucy se aferró con una de sus manos a su cuello y con la otra a la sábana de seda. Los dedos se entremezclaron con el pelo de él. Aún contenía el aliento cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Gray mantenía un ritmo constante y ella intentaba acoplarse a él. Pero era demasiado grande para ella. O casi. Gray dejó que ella encontrase el ritmo perfecto y empezó a acelerar. Con cada movimiento más fuerte, eran mayores los gemidos de ella. Le encantaba la sensación del aliento cálido de Lucy en su oreja. La sensación de morder su labio inferior cuando ella abría la boca para dejar escapar un jadeo. Acariciar su pierna desde el tacón que estaba cerca de su cabeza hasta su trasero, donde alzaba su cadera para lograr un mejor ángulo y poder meterse más adentro. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y de vez en cuando, se daban un beso húmedo.

Lucy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando, no supo cuántas veces sintió el mundo temblar y necesitó que Gray parase un momento para recomponerse. Perdió la cuenta de la infinidad de posiciones que tomaron. No supo cuando dejó de pensar y todo su mundo se redujo a Gray y lo que le hacía sentir pero cuando él aceleró mucho más el ritmo y le dijo que estaba llegando, ella supo que aquel último, sería el mejor. Cuando ambos llegaron, fue como volar. Lucy sintió cómo todos los músculos de Gray se tensaban encima de ella y arañó la espalda de él mientras arqueaba la espalda. Lucy pensó que él caería encima de ella, pero eso no pasó. Gray se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se quedó encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Lucy no se sintió incómoda. Pensaba que se sentiría extraña al tenerle frente a ella, tan inmenso como era y había sido siempre. Pensaba que querría apartar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos azabache. Pero nada de aquello pasó. Se quedaron mirándose, cómo si acabasen de descubrir un nuevo mundo en el que deseasen vivir.

Gray deseaba decirle que llevaba años enamorado de ella en secreto. Quería confesárselo todo. Pero aunque acabasen de compartir un momento tan íntimo, ella era la casi novia de Natsu. No tenía permitido hacer lo que quisiese. Debía contenerse. Reprimirse como llevaba haciendo tantos años. El simple hecho de haber hecho aquello con ella, hacía que fuese una traición imperdonable pero no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Siempre se había excusado con que Lucy era demasiado puritana y clásica como para que pudiese llegar a ser la chica perfecta para alguien como él. Maldita Lucy por demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que ella pudiese ser tan sensual y sexy como había visto ese día.

\- Gray, ¿estás bien?

Lucy le miraba con el ceño fruncido. No se había dado cuenta de que volvía a tener todo el cuerpo en tensión y que había cerrado los puños con fuerza. Ella pasó sus manos por todos los músculos de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y le dio un pequeño masaje.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Gray no sabía que contestarle. No se veía capaz de mentirle. No después de lo que acababa de pasar. Quería besarla por última vez. Besarla como siempre había querido hacer.

La levantó y le puso su camisa negra. Verla de pie ante él con las medias, los tacones y su camisa abierta fue genial. Gray se puso unos calzoncillos y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Q-qué es todo esto, Gray?

\- Tú solo déjame darte el mejor beso que jamás te hayan ni te vayan a dar.

Lucy se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿No se habían besado ya muchas veces? No supo a qué se refería Gray hasta que la cogió del cuello y la besó. No fue un beso como cualquier otro que le hubiesen dado. No sabía definir donde empezaba su boca y donde la de él. Le gustaba la sensación de sus labios calientes sobre los suyos y el cómo sus rodillas temblaban dándole la sensación de que se iba a caer. Pero no se caería, Gray la sostenía como si de ella dependiese su propia estabilidad. Se aferraba a ella como si no quisiese que se separase nunca de él. Como si fuese su mundo y ella tuvo la sensación de que aquel instante lo era todo. No quería que parase, no quería que ese beso se detuviese. Lo necesitaba como un pez necesita al agua.

Escucharon cómo sonaba una cerradura al abrirse y el ruido al sentir como estaba puesta la cadena que evitaba que la puerta se pudiese abrir. Gray miró su reloj. Mierda, era Natsu.

Se separó demasiado de lo que hubiese querido de Lucy. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ambos se vistieron corriendo y él fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

\- Natsu.

\- Gray tío, ¿por qué echas la cadena?

\- Yo que sé.

Gray no sabía que decir, estaba nervioso. Se había acostado con la chica de su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Genial. Era genial. Genialmente idiota. También era la chica a la que amaba desde hacía años pero eso no era excusa. _Joder, Gray. _Natsu pasó y vió a Lucy. Estaba vestida tal y como estaba cuando se fueron a la discoteca. Sexy. Gray pasó la lengua por su labio inferior inconscientemente. Si no estuviese Natsu en ese momento a su lado, seguramente la empotraría contra la pared y se lo haría allí mismo. Natsu estaba tan embobado como lo había estado él cuando la vió por primera vez así. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ambos. Natsu era su casi novio. _Al menos tú has gozado de esa Lucy salvaje. _Gray se castigó mentalmente al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pensar.

\- Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí y así vestida?

\- Verás Natsu…

\- Vino para darte una sorpresa pero al decirle que te habías ido estaba tan decaída que me ofrecí a llevarla a divertirse.

\- ¿A divertirse? ¿A una discoteca?

\- Sí pero tranquilo, he estado en modo guardaespaldas para que ningún chico se le acercase con intenciones lascivas.

\- Si es que eres un buen colega.

Natsu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gray y se acercó a Lucy. La besó pero ella no sintió nada. ¿Cómo no podía sentir nada cuando el chico del que se suponía que estaba enamorada la besaba? Ni siquiera le estaba gustando el beso. Comparado con el último beso que le había dado Gray estando los dos de pie, aquello no era nada.

\- Yo… Tengo que irme.

\- Ok Gray, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Creo que Lucy y yo no vamos a querer que los vecinos vean lo que haremos.

Gray sintió una punzada en el pecho. Al fin y al cabo, no podía esperar que ella cambiase de preferencias solo por haberla hecho disfrutar durante horas y haberle dado el mejor beso que jamás le había dado a nadie. No podía esperar que aquello fuera más que un encuentro sexual equivocado. Él mismo se había equivocado. Ahora sentía más dolor que en cualquiera de los minutos que había sufrido el amor reprimido. Se odiaba por haber dejado que sus instintos y sentimientos hacia ella tomasen el control porque le habían llevado a la perdición y al sufrimiento.

Lucy miró como Gray se iba lentamente del piso cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Sintió como se iba un pedacito de ella con él. ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Quizás fuese a lo seguro y lo seguro fuese Natsu pero nunca había podido ignorar el hecho de que Gray siempre había estado en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Mucho más de lo que había estado y de lo que iba a estar Natsu.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Lucy?

\- ¿Eh?

Lucy no había sido consciente de que había empezado a andar y estaba ya al lado de la puerta con la mano en el pomo de esta. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿A dónde creía que iba?

\- Yo… iba a agradecerle a Gray por la noche tan entretenida que me ha ofrecido. No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Ah sí, claro. Ve. Aquí te espero.

Lucy salió corriendo y llegó justo antes de que Gray subiese al ascensor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿He olvidado algo?

Gray tocó cada uno de sus bolsillos comprobando que llevaba el móvil, las llaves y el monedero. Lo llevaba todo. ¿Qué quería entonces Lucy?

\- No te vayas.

Gray sintió como su corazón se paraba. Lucy le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le había dicho él la tarde anterior cuando sentía que la chica de sus sueños se escapaba otra vez entre sus dedos y no sería capaz de demostrarle lo genial que podían pasárselo juntos. Pero la diferencia es que Lucy lo decía por culpabilidad, no por amor.

\- Está bien, Lucy. Sabía lo que hacía cuando hicimos el amor esta noche. Sé que consecuencias traería y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas.

\- Yo no…

\- Pero quiero que tengas algo.

Gray miró su mano derecha y se fijó en el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular. Lo sacó con cuidado poniéndolo justo frente a los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lucy se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que tenía Gray entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba en todo este tiempo. Claro que se acordaba de él. Se lo había regalado ella el último día que habían salido antes de que tuviesen que separarse para ir a diferentes universidades. Habían salido todo el grupo y cuando ella había visto el anillo, había decidido regalárselo a Gray. Era uno sencillo. Liso, grueso y de plata. Nunca había entendido por qué se lo había regalado a Gray y no a Natsu pero ahora sí que lo entendía.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos estos años había intentado convencerse de que Gray lo habría tirado, guardado o regalado a alguien pero allí estaba.

\- No me lo he quitado ni un solo día desde que me lo regalaste.

Lucy supo que decía la verdad al ver la marca blanca en el dedo de él. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Se odiaba más que nunca. Siempre había amado a Gray pero por alguna razón, se había convencido a sí misma de que su pareja ideal era Natsu.

Gray se quitó el collar que llevaba y sustituyó el copo de nieve que lo adornaba por el anillo y se acercó a Lucy para colocárselo.

\- Creo que te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

Lucy estaba llorando, no podía reprimirlo ni un segundo más. Gray sintió su corazón partirse de nuevo al ver como lloraba. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Con una mano temblorosa intentó limpiar las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas rojas de ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? _Joder, Gray, eres un malito inútil._

\- Gray yo… Te odio.

Él se quedó totalmente quieto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Acababa de decirle que le odiaba. Odiarle.

\- Yo no…

\- ¡Te odio!

Lucy le miró con lágrimas aun en los ojos, estaba más roja que antes y le golpeaba el pecho con los puños una y otra vez. Gray ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que detenerme cuando me iba a ir ayer? ¿Por qué me has hecho darme cuenta de que he estado conteniendo lo que siento de verdad durante todos estos años? Te regalé ese anillo porque quería que cada vez que lo mirases, me imaginases. Quería que nunca pudieses olvidarte de mí porque yo sabía que jamás me olvidaría de ti. Porque aunque estaba medio saliendo con Natsu, siempre deseaba quedar también contigo. Cada segundo que pasaba sin ti era como una agonía. Conseguí calmar mis sentimientos, esconderlos pero este día... Lo que pasó anoche… Todo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no puedo estar reprimiéndome por siempre. Quizás tú no creas lo mismo que yo. Quizás para ti no sea más que otra chica con la que te acuestas pero para mí, tú lo significas todo. Tú eres aquello que le da la cordura y el descontrol a mi vida al mismo tiempo. Tú eres…

Gray no pudo aguantar más y la besó. Tal y como lo había hecho la última vez, lentamente. Se fundió con ella y jugaba con su pelo mientras tenía las manos en su cuello. Sintieron el mundo dar vueltas, como cuando en una película la cámara da vueltas. Sus corazones latían acelerados y Lucy puso sus propias manos encima de las de él.

\- El único que me ha besado de verdad…

\- Te dije que te daría el mejor beso.

Lucy no pudo contener la risa nerviosa que le creció desde el estómago. Dejó caer la última lágrima que se había obligado a contener.

\- Te amo, Lucy.

\- ¿Qué?

Gray se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que ella le había escuchado perfectamente pero quería volver a oírlo y para su sorpresa, él quería decirlo una y un millón de veces más.

\- Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti, Lucy Heartphilia.

Ella le mostró la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Dios, ¿cómo la podía amar tanto? Cogió su mano y corrieron escaleras abajo, podían pasar el día juntos por ahí. ¿Qué más daban sus pintas? Serían ellos mismos por primera vez. Podían amarse con total libertad. Ya pensarían qué decirle a Natsu después. Ahora debían preocuparse por ellos en primer lugar. Era el momento de dejar que fuese el amor quien decidiese por ellos y no la cabeza. Suficiente espera. Suficiente sufrimiento. Gray se mudaría con ella, trabajaría. Nunca había sido bueno en los estudios y le daba todo igual. ¿Qué podía llegar a preocuparle si podía pasar cada segundo del resto de su vida con la persona a la que amaba?

Al final el encuentro sexual no había sido tan equivocado. Había sido justo lo que necesitaban para darse cuenta de que nunca serían capaces de disfrutar tanto con otra persona, como lo habían hecho esa noche porque cuando lo haces con tu media naranja, todo es especial. Todo es más intenso, más mágico. Bueno, la realidad era que cada uno era el todo del otro.

También era cierto que Gray no dejaría que ella llevase otra cosa más que sus camisas, cuando estuviesen en casa. Le quedaban mejor que a él.

Gray se detuvo súbitamente y ella chocó contra su espalda.

\- No me has dicho que me amas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú no me has dicho nada. Solo me has dicho que me odias.

\- ¿De verdad es esto necesario?

Gray tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba de broma, era evidente por su tono de voz y el intento en vano por ocultar la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios.

\- Está bien, está bien. Te am…

Él no dejó que terminase y unió sus labios. Lucy se separó enfurruñada.

\- ¡Oye! Que estaba diciéndotelo.

Gray asintió pero no le hizo caso. Volvió a besarla, pero de una forma más intensa.

\- ¿Por qué me lo pides si luego haces esto?

Gray sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

\- ¡Gray!

\- Dime.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Yo también lo pienso.

Otro beso. ¿Acaso no tenía pensado parar nunca?

\- Nunca.

\- Deja de leerme la mente, Gray.

Otro beso más.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Gray!

\- Dime que me amas.

\- Ahora soy yo la que no quiere.

Gray juntó sus frentes e intentó controlar su respiración agitada provocada por todos aquellos besos continuos.

\- Dímelo.

\- ¿Me prometes que me dejarás terminar?

\- Solo si tú me prometes que lo dirás tan rápido que yo no tendré tiempo de pensar que eres demasiado hermosa y que necesito besarte para sentir que eres real y no una ilusión.

\- Gray…

\- De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

\- Te amo.

Él sintió como todo su mundo se reducía una vez más a ella. Suspiró, colocó una mano en su cintura para acercarla aún más a él y la otra en su nuca.

\- No sabes lo que deseaba oír eso de tus labios.

Y la besó como lo había hecho en la habitación y frente al ascensor. Demostrándole todo lo que sentía con un acto. Con un beso de amor eterno.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Yo... He disfrutado de lo lindo creando un Gray seguro de sí mismo, un Gray que es el puto amo pero que a la vez es dulce y demasiado kawaii para nuestros cuerpos. Al igual que he disfrutado creando una Lucy salvaje y sexy, una Lucy alocada y con ganas de fiesta.

Ha sido divertido y me gustaría de verdad saber que opináis de este fic.

OS LO DIGO DE VERDAD. QUIERO SABER QUE OPINÁIS. QUIERO SABER SI OS HA GUSTADO O PENSÁIS QUE ES UNA MIERDA. DECIDME!

**OS RECUERDO QUE OS QUIERO Y QUE NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC *.***


End file.
